


Aqua chalcedony

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [15]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	Aqua chalcedony

I’ve been searching for a stone the colour of your eyes,

and getting nowhere. 

I’m stalking shades of blue: my old neglected periwinkle dress;

that new aqua jacket that you’ll never wear;

the vague violet melancholy that surrounded us. 

I’ve been looking for your memory in something I can hold 

in the palm of my hand, 

as if that might make me forget:

you’re not really there.

 

You feared you’d never be fine or “good enough” (because

“good enough” isn’t good enough - and “fantastic” would be settling).

I know I never will be. 

We’re all unreliable narrators but

who else can you trust? (Whoever that was, it wasn’t me.)

 

 


End file.
